The Dark Swift Truth
by Reticeo
Summary: [[COMPLETED]] As Naruto's words left his mouth,my world crashed around me. 'how? your telling a lie! What you say isn't true! stop lying to me, dobe' I screamed out, not believing a word of it. It couldn't be true. It couldn't. I couldn't be dead.
1. I'm dead?

The soft waves caressed my skin, lapping and moving across my body as I dove in and out of the lucid waves.

Down, clear crystal perfection, dark stunning blues and bright azure. Up, take a breath and forward, down again into the soft liquid. Twisting and turning, eyes glancing at the pallid bubbles as they lifted up to the surface of the water that was an undulating mirror of brightness, the sun shining through.

Burst through the mirror and into the cold harsh winds, a breath, and down again, soft warm water dulling the harsh sting of the winds. I closed my eyes lost in this underwater heaven. The air betrayed me and pulled me up to the surface once again. My eyes creaked open, my vision blurred, the bright droplets upon my eyes.

Another breath and I let myself sink. Once again, down in the depths glancing around at the shades of blue, the dark black of the rocks, and the shining brightness of up above. My feet kicked, sending me forward, I turned around so that my front faced the mirror. I whipped my head back, and saw the dark in another perspective, the white and the dark switched places, the white below and the dark above.

Once again, the air betrayed me and my head floated delicately above the water. Lungs automatically gulping hungrily at the air, long fast breathes, sucking in as much of the harsh air as possible. The cold air intruding upon my soft lungs, cold from the inside, eyes slit open and stared at the too bright sky.

"Oi! What the hell are you doing teme?" a voice I knew too well called out loudly on the far side of the rocky pool I had been swimming in.

My head tilted over to where the voice shouted, the water droplets in my eyes blurring my vision once again. I could only see a blotch of orange and yellow against pallid greens and browns.

Immediately recognizing it, the words formed slowly in my mouth and I whispered out "Tch, dobe." I turned my head back towards the sky and closed my eyes, the red of my veins causing my vision to turn red behind my eyelids.

"OI DON'T IGNORE ME!" the voice screeched.

"Like I could." I mumbled again, happy the dobe couldn't hear me.

If he heard me talking this much he might get scared. My eyes shot open as I heard the dobe splashing across the water towards me, my dark midnight eyes squinted as the sun's powerful rays suddenly gave me a shot of pain.

I glared over at the dobe as he walked across the water over to me. He squatted down near my head and poked me.

"Oi, teme, you still alive or what?" he asked, and then poked me again.

"If I was dead, I wouldn't be glaring at you would I dobe?" I asked, still glaring. He grinned and stood up abruptly

"Well that's good. Cause now I can do this without feeling bad!" and at that he lifted his foot up and brought it straight down on my stomach. Or so he tried. I swiftly grabbed his foot; though the pressure of it was enough to submerge my head under the water again.

Because my mouth was still open I got a lungful of water, I struggled upward letting go of the dobe's foot. Immediately I gathered chakra into my hands. I felt the cool sensation of the energy flowing through me, rushing towards my hands.

I placed my hands on the water and pushed myself up, almost as if the water was as solid as ground, because to my chakra added hands it was. I leaned over coughing and sputtering the water out of my lungs. I growled glaring at the short blonde, the droplets were gone, my vision perfect once again.

His messy blonde spikes that seemed to defy gravity, the sunlight bouncing off them softening the tuffs of hair. The bright outfit, the bright hair, and last the bright eyes. Sparkling, just like the water in this rocky prison. I swiftly moved the chakra into my feet and stood upon the water, rising above the dobe by a few inches.

"How did you …find me here dobe?" I asked slowly, confused but not showing it or letting it taint my voice.

This rocky cave was mine, only mine. It was hidden, a good ten miles away from civilization, the opening was crowded with vines and several large trees stood in front of it. The only other hole out of this cave was above, a large hole that let the sunshine through, brightening the water on which I now stood, changing the water from a murky black to a riveting battle of blues.

"Don't call me dobe duckbutt head! The name's Naruto! Get it right!" he shouted, his head flew up, eyes closing, his arms crossed and lips in a full on pout.

"Why are you here, _dobe._" I spoke icily, knowing it would catch his attention and make him stop acting like a fucking idiot.

At that Naruto's eyes opened, his arms dropped to his sides, and his pout gone. "I was going to my training grounds and I heard splashing, I came in here and saw you floating there. How the hell was I supposed to know if you were dead or not?"

My eyebrow rose ever so slightly. Training grounds? Ten miles away from any human contact?

I regarded him, thinking it over; he twitched under the gaze but stared back all the same.

How could he possibly find this place? Ten miles is a long way away for anyone to go anywhere, well, except for me. Whenever the dobe trains it's always in our usual training grounds. When does he ever come out here? And I highly doubt that my splashing would carry out of the cave and to the blonde's ears. Even if it did, Naruto could not possible find the entrance. It was hard for even me to find! There was something…strange about this.

"There is no possible way you could have found this place on your own. The opening is nearly impossible to find and it is about ten miles away from people….dobe…why were you following me?" I asked looking calculatingly at the blonde, as if staring at him would reveal all the answers

Naruto looked at him, his gaze softening, looking at me sadly, a small smile on his face. "I always come here, after all its where…it's where I have my last memory of you."

My eyes widened then narrowed, what the hell was Naruto talking about? But as if ignoring my confused gaze Naruto continued on.

"Ya know, sometimes, when I come here I see you. Like now. But…it's never for real. Even when I push you under the water….its like I can almost feel you."

Wha-what was he talking about?! I'm right here!

I grabbed his arm and growled "What are you talking about Uzumaki, I'm right here."

His eyes went huge, showing disbelief and horror.

"N-no, that can't be right. Y-you can't touch me Sasuke. You… your just a hallucination right? Right?" Naruto stuttered staring at me eyes still wide.

"What are you talking about dobe, make sense."

Then, a swift wind burst into the cave, swirling around my hairs and Naruto's. The wind chilled me to the bone, the answer chilling me more. His sentence was just a breath in the wind, a small whisper among a large torrent. A cloud covered the top entrance covering us in darkness as my midnight pooled eyes widened. His answer...a small voice in the wind...a small voice that could do so much as to push my world into that of darkness and confusion...

"S-Sasuke…your…

...your dead."

* * *

_OK first chapter! How was it? Randomly came to me as I was swimming then the end came as I was sitting in bed….er now…at 2:47AM…yep I'm crazy…anyway review and get cookies! And help pay for my medicine…with reviews!!!_

_I don't own Naruto. _

_- LUV The life of a teenage racoon _


	2. Staring at ME!

_This chapter is dedicated to __**CherryBlossom.moon**__ for being the only one who reviewed._

* * *

Last chapter in A Dark Swift Truth 

"_N-no, that can't be right. Y-you can't touch me Sasuke. You… your just a hallucination right? Right?" Naruto stuttered staring at me eyes still wide._

"_What are you talking about dobe, make sense."_

"_S-Sasuke…your…_

…_.your dead."_

* * *

My mouth stood agape, my hand falling to my side as I backed up. I growled then, cold realization bringing a sharp glare to my eye. 

"Dobe, don't fucking mess around with me!" I shouted harshly, teeth clenched. But…the mocking laughter never came, the part where he was supposed to laugh at me for actually believing him…it never came.

Naruto continued staring at me, eyes still wide, confused. "H-how Sa..Sasuke? How are you here?" suddenly his eyes filled with fear, his body crumpling into itself and he shook slightly before asking "Is it… is it because of what..happened Sasuke? Are ..are you here because of what-"

I interrupted him screaming "I'M NOT DEAD!" my fists clenched, his eyes widened again. I was right here RIGHT HERE. I'm not dead, I'm NOT!

But Naruto stumbled on tripping over his words "Oh god Sasuke, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry" he started whimpering his words becoming more and more of a whisper "I'm so sorry, so sorry" his head was lowered, his bangs covering his eyes.

Another chakra signal suddenly flared up at the mouth of the cave causing both of us to turn and look at it. As Naruto's head came up to my shock saw his eyes filled with unshed tears. Just what had happened? I didn't think the Naruto cared about me at all. Tch, I bet he just feels guilty.

"Naruto? Naruto is that you?" A voice called calmly and slowly from the green tinted entrance. The water rippled a touch and I could hear the sound of soft footsteps upon the water.

Neji walked up. Neji? What the hell was Neji doing here?

"Naruto, why are you here? You know you shouldn't be here, Tsunade-sama said it wasn't good."

"I- I, Neji, it's Sasuke! I...I can touch him! I can feel him Neji! Its…its not just a fake anymore its real!" Naruto stuttered looking up at Neji, a small smile that came and faltered throughout the sentence.

Neji's eyes widened that narrowed as he looked with pity and sadness at the small blonde that was now staring at his fingers that were jumbled together, the small smile still flickering on and off.

What happened? Who was this person?! This wasn't Naruto. This couldn't be Naruto. Naruto's loud, Naruto's annoying, Naruto's …Naruto is Naruto! Not this Hinata in orange. I can honestly say I got a little annoyed; I grabbed his shoulder and yanked him around to where I stood. I shoved my head into his face and growled out "What's wrong with you dobe, what's going on?"

Neji looked at Naruto who seemed to have just turned around from him suddenly. I suppose Neji took this simply as him turning to face the cave, to look around.

"Naruto, come on lets go. I told you, you can't be here." Neji said looking at the blonde who still didn't turn back around. "Naruto" he said a bit more sternly.

He grabbed his upper arm and started on his way out. Naruto protested. "N-neji what are you doing? Let go! NEJI!" he pulled back on his arm and tried to force Neji's hand off.

When did…when did Naruto look this weak? So small? So scruffy? Why couldn't he just push Neji away like he would always do? I stared at the small blonde as he tried to pull away with no avail. He looked so small compared to Neji, so weak, so helpless. This wasn't the Naruto I know. What happened to the boy before? The boy that was poking me and calling me 'teme' just a little while ago, where did he go?

_And why couldn't Neji see me? Why didn't he hear me? Could it be that I was really dead? If so how was I here? How did I die? Why could I touch and talk to Naruto and no one else? Why could I move the water and feel the sunlight and watch my hair be whipped about by the wind?_ The questions invaded my mind; they kept spilling out, more and more. _What was going on? When did Naruto get this way? Why did he say he was sorry? What was there to be sorry about? How did Neji know about this place? Why did Tsunade not want Naruto here? What happened here? What happened to… me here? Was this were I died?_

I was suddenly snapped out of my questions when I noticed that Naruto and Neji were gone. Crap! I ran towards the exit my feet slapping upon the water. Why did my feet slap against the water? Wasn't I dead?

I flew out of the exit just barely missing the trees and skidded to a stop looking for Naruto and Neji. My head snapped up as I heard Naruto's voice a little ways ahead of me. It sounded like to me that he was still protesting.

"Neji stop it! I have to go back! I _have_ to! He's in there Neji _HE'S IN THERE!" _I heard as I ran forward, only stopping to realize that the noise was coming from above me. I raised my head to see Neji with Naruto tucked under his arm, speedily shooting from one tree to the next. Naruto looked so small tucked under Neji's arm.

I jumped atop of a low branch, then bending my knees shot forward to another tree with a slightly higher branch. Wait, if I was dead why can't I just shoot up above the trees? I blinked. It seemed that I was getting too used to being dead. I tried to jump higher, to a high thick branch across the ways from me on another tree. Once again I bended my knees and shot forward, only to make it halfway and start falling down. I glanced down and found another lower branch and landed on it. My knees bent and my hands just touching the bark.

I shot off again, scanning the forest for the two again. My dark eyes slowly went back and forth throughout the forest, as I did this I felt for their chakra.

There!

Found their chakra signatures! Damn, they had gotten a while away from me, how fast were they going to get so far ahead?! I shot off again, bounding from tree to tree. Making my way forward I found it easier to move about the trees. The familiarity of it felt good as I sprinted through the trees hoping to catch up.

I stayed focused on the signal and moving through the trees. Bend, fly, careful, land, and repeat. To watch out for those weak branches and to be sure you had another thick branch to land on.

After a good 35 minutes, I finally saw a flash of orange.

I smirked catching up. It looked as if Naruto had stopped protesting and was looking down at the branches moving slowly. Neji stayed by his side casting nervous glances at the boy every once and a while. Because they were moving so slow I quickly caught up and landed beside the orange clad boy.

How did they get so far in the beginning?

His blue eyes shot open as he looked at me, he continued to stare as I shot ahead of him onto the branch of the next tree. I shot a look back to see Naruto quick in pursuit. Neji looked surprised, but quickly changed his pace to match Naruto's.

We soon saw buildings, first scattered, only a few, but then more thick as we neared the main part of the village. The bright buildings now were pushed up against each other, fighting for space and dominance. I glanced back to see that Neji and Naruto had turned and were headed in another direction shooting along atop of the buildings.

I noticed that Naruto tried to ignore me, but somehow his eyes would creep back to me then snap up to look forward again.

I followed them, my shoes coming down noisily upon the ceramic roofs. I followed them to the Hokage tower. They jumped down just outside the first door, they skipped the steps that spiraled down on the side of the building. Neji walked inside first then Naruto who shot a glance at me.

Why? Why was that glance filled with …fear? Why was Naruto afraid of me?

I quickly landed and followed them in, leaning against the wall of the Hokage's room with arms crossed as Naruto and Neji stood in front of Tsunade's desk. It was of course cluttered with papers, a small smile flitted across my features, ahh, normality, and it was nice to see something normal, something that would always be normal.

The normality of it was quickly diminished as I saw Tsunade's face. It was full of worry and concern, her eyes tired and full of strain. Her normally clean ponytails pulled scrappily together, hair sprouting out of the elastic holders, she seemed old. To see her slumped form and realize…it was me. I somehow knew it was me who was causing everyone pain. What did I do?

Tsunade sighed, her sigh was tainted with sadness and a complete sense of over the top things just piling up on one another. "Naruto, how many times do I have to tell you? Don't go there. Please don't. You know that if you just stay away from there all of the hallucinations will go away. He won't talk to you anymore, he won't bother you, just, please, please, stay away from there."

Hallucinations? I remember him rambling on about hallucinations in the cave when he was still acting like himself. Naruto was having hallucinations of me?

Naruto looked at the ground "But…but Tsunade baa-chan, this one is…no" He suddenly looked up at Tsunade's surprised face, now he spoke much more clearly, much more confidently "This is really him Tsunade. I can feel him. He can touch me. I know it Tsunade, I know it. He isn't like the others. He doesn't make fun of me or blame me for his death. He doesn't haunt me; he calls me 'dobe' and acts the same. And he was surprised. Surprised when I said he was dead. Tsunade, this is not just another hallucination. Its not."

Make fun of him? Blame him? Is that why he was afraid of me? That I would hurt him? Yell at him for my death? But it's not his fault I died, it's not his fault. Its true, I do feel a bit of anger towards him but never enough to treat the dobe like that.

"How can you be sure?" Tsunade fired back. "How can you be sure he won't hurt you again? I remember what happened only yesterday Naruto. How you came to me begging, begging to be knocked out, to be killed, anything to be taken away from that face. His face. Sasuke's face."

What? My eyes shot open, my leaning on the wall no more, my arms uncrossed as I frowned my brow furrowing as I looked at the blonde boy.

"How you were screaming and crying about him. Yelling to make him shut up, to tell him to stop it, stop hurting you, stop making you suffer this hell."

Suddenly her voice softened as she came around the desk and laid a hand on top of Naruto's shoulder "This is no different, you need to stop it. Stop going there. Stop causing yourself this pain."

What? Yelling to be…killed? No, no! Why would Naruto do that? Surely it couldn't be that bad. Then a flash of Naruto tucked under the arm of Neji popped into my mind. How he looked so small, so weak, so fragile. Was this why?

Tsunade eyes looked at Naruto's blonde hair and seemed to make her mind up about something. "Ok, that's it Naruto, get out of here. I'm sending you on a mission. Get out of this village for a while ok? Just…try to forget about it." She said strongly at first, then her voice slowed the words were almost whispered.

Naruto's head shot up and he looked at Tsunade shocked.

"Oi! Shikamaru! Get in here right now!" Tsunade barked.

The door opened, and in shoulders slumped, hands in pockets was Shikamaru. He cocked his head to one side and asked lazily "Hm?"

"You, Neji and Naruto are going on a mission." Tsunade said, as she walked back toward her desk and plopped onto her seat.

Shikamaru shot a glance at Naruto then his eyes quickly went back to Tsunade as she grabbed a scroll from a drawer in her desk.

"Here, Shikamaru will be the team leader, you three will be going a few miles away from the village to a small town who are in need of some exterminating of bandits." Tsunade said as she tossed the scroll to Neji who caught it and began to slowly roll it out and read what it contained.

"Alright now go!" Tsunade barked.

The three nodded and left the room, I followed after staying close to Naruto. He kept stealing glances at me and hurried down the steps with the other two boys.

"Naruto, go get prepared, according to this we need to leave in a half an hour." Shikamaru explained, once he finished he turned around and started walking to the right of the tower.

Neji nodded, shot Naruto a glance and walked off with Shikamaru.

Naruto walked off to the left and made his way along; there were some people in the street but not many. Many people shot the boy looks of hatred of disgust. Hey, what did he do to deserve that?! I growled viscously at everyone and glared at them.

I turned to see Naruto's head shoot up and look to the left. I saw there a blob of pink. Oh, Sakura.

As Naruto walked, his eyes stared at her. They were once again sad and full of regret.

He walked over to where the girl was potting some plants and said "Hey, Sakura cha-" he didn't even get to finish his sentence as the girls head shot up and glared at him. Her glare filled with such malice, such pure hate. Her upper lip twitched and it pulled back to reveal a bit of her teeth. Sakura shot up and turned around and walked stiffly inside the house slamming the door.

I stared in surprise. Why was Sakura so mad at him?

Naruto looked down, a small sad smile twitching at his lips. "Looks like Sakura is still mad at me."

"Dobe, why was she mad at you?"

The smile still twitched at his lips as he made his way back into the street and continued down it, he whispered, me straining to hear it.

"You would hate someone who couldn't save their love too."

It made perfect sense. She liked me, even if it was a simple crush. And I'm dead.

The blonde made his way to his apartment and grabbed his ninja supplies, I looked around at the tiny messy apartment and stayed off to the corner as he gathered things from around the tiny room.

Realizing what time it was Naruto shot across the roofs, me close behind. We didn't talk at all since my sentence questioning about Sakura. I felt no need to talk anymore. What was the point? Naruto was afraid of me and there was nothing to talk about. Well… besides my death, but I think that will wait until after the mission.

We made it to the gate where Shikamaru and Neji already were. The group shot off, me closely behind mind sorting through the facts, looking for hints toward my death and to make everything make more sense to me.

The group suddenly stopped, bringing my attention back to them.

"Ok, Neji, the village is only a little ways ahead. Use your Byakugan and check it out for anything." Said Shikamaru slouching lazily upon his branch.

Neji nodded curtly and held up two fingers and shouted "Byakugan!" Immediately the veins around his eyes burst out and his eyes changed from the milky white to what seemed to be a pupil.

I watched him, standing next to Naruto who was just a branch away from Neji.

I watched with a small surprise as Neji's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open. That all alerted us as Shikamaru stopped slouching and asked quickly "What do you see Neji? What it is?"

And Neji turned his head.

He was staring

Right

At

Me.

_TBC _

* * *

_Well, thanks to everyone that- no wait what am I saying? ONLY ONE PERSON REVIEWED I got quite a few story alert thingys but no reviews! Come on! If you are gonna read please at least just leave a "nice job" or a "this sucks!" I mean seriously! Ok this chapter is dedicated to __**CherryBlossom.moon **__see? If you review you get a dedication!! REVIEW! Oh and cherryblossom.moon I dunno if you got my reply or not but I said thanks so much for the review and how much I loved you for reviewing …the ONLY one who reviewed._

_I bet everyone is wondering why Sasuke is such an idiot. Honestly he can't figure out a thing right? But seriously, if you just found out you were dead your blonde friend in obvious pain because of you and your world flipped upside down you would be confused too right?_

_Oh and THANK YOU SO MUCH to everyone who put me on their story alert or favorite author or story THANK YOU SO FREAKING MUCH YOU DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH THIS MEANS TO ME! Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you!!!!!!!! _

_Oh yeah, I'm not in love with Neji or anything but you will see why he is important later…and why Sasuke's hair moves with the breeze and why the water moves when he touches it._

_I don't own Naruto._

_Please __**review**__! You get my love, dedication, cookies, and you get to help me out with my medicine! …cause it is 4 in the morning and I have just finished…see? I'm crazy! Help me!_

_NYANG! I need to make these chapters shorter! THIS IS KILLING ME! Gawd! Ughh I'm tireeeddd! Too much writing…girhigtrheighaierp_

_-LUV The life of a teenage racoon [I seriously need to spell check that…spelled racoon wrong...shit oh well its cool_

_OH P.S.!!!!! Anyone want to beta this?_


	3. Simply chakra?

_Ok people this chapter is dedicated to __**The Procrastinator,**__**Me You and Haku, SteelRaven **__and __**wavebladder213. **__**REVIEW!!!**_

* * *

Last chapter in A Dark Swift Truth 

_I watched with a small surprise as Neji's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open. That all alerted us as Shikamaru stopped slouching and asked quickly "What do you see Neji? What it is?"_

_And Neji turned his head._

_He was staring_

_Right_

_At_

_Me._

* * *

Neji stared, mouth agape eyes swimming with confusion and fear. Slowly his white eyes moved over to Naruto who was staring eyes wide not yet understanding what was going on.

"NARUTO! Move damnit!" Neji shrieked as he suddenly barreled forward kunai already in hand.

Naruto leaned back in time as Neji came straight at me. Crap. His kunai went right through my stomach and out the other side. It looked simply to me as if I was a mirage. The place where Neji's arm pierced my stomach was swayed and distorted as if an illusion in a dessert.

Neji once again gasped as my eyes screwed shut. My throat made a strange strangling sound as I felt all the strength pulled away from me. It was as if Neji was sapping it, taking away everything. I felt my knees shake, too weak to support my own weight. I crumpled to the tree, hands barely grasping the firm bark.

I greedily gulped air as I still felt weak Neji's arm no longer touching me. What _was_ that?! Neji stared at me, then shot backwards grabbing Naruto's arm along with him.

Neji retreated jumping several trees back Naruto still in hand. Shikamaru got the idea and followed, anyone could easily see the puzzlement in his eyes snapped out of the lazy air he always had with him.

I still was gasping for air as I tried weakly to stand. My knees were shaking as I slowly leaned against the tree for support, finally upright. What happened? I glanced over to where the three were whispering, eyes crawling over to where I stood.

Suddenly Neji shot forward, stopping a few trees between me and him. "Neji, NEJI!" Naruto called as he suddenly joined him. "I told you! I told you it was him!"

Neji just seemed to ignore him as he called out to me. "Who are you and what do you want?"

I could feel my eye twitch. This was getting annoying, what was going on how could he see me and why doesn't he recognize me?!

"Neji, you know perfectly well who I am. I'm weak I'm tired and I want to know what's going on." I replied coldly, eyes narrowed as I stared at him.

He just continued to stare back, apparently not hearing me. Do I have to spell it out for him?!

"Yeah, what's going on? All you said to us was that there was something weird about Sasuke." Naruto said, turning his head looking at Neji. Oh, so the DOBE can hear me and not anyone else?! But Neji can see me, but what does he see if he can't see me, the real me?

Neji's attention quickly changed from me to the blonde. "Sasuke? Naruto, how many times do I have to tell you he's dead."

Ok, that's it! I jumped over, quickly nearing to where the two were standing. "Neji look out!" Shikamaru called from behind him. Of course, Neji stabbed me again, his flesh just skimming me. I felt my knees weaken again as the two jumped further away.

"How are you…how are you doing that? Stealing away all my strength." I replied weakly, finally falling to the branch, trying to stay upright. Naruto glanced over to me then back to Neji asking "What exactly _do_ you see?" his cerulean eyes looking strangely calculating.

Neji glanced down at him then at me, eyes narrowing in suspicion. "I simply see chakra moving, as if inside a body, except…there's no body…just… chakra. It's strange; it seems that there are two types of it mixed together. It is a rather strange sight, something like dark almost purple blue and a light azure mixed together, flowing as one."

Though I was completely perplexed about this statement it did clear a few things up for me. When Neji's hand shot threw me his chakra immediately started taking…mine. So what was I? Just chakra? It was obvious that the dark blue chakra was my own; I have seen it before, but… who's was the lighter one?

Naruto suddenly gasped as a strange light of realization entered the three's eyes. What do they know and I don't?

"It makes sense, so, he's really… he's really Sasuke isn't he?" Shikamaru asked trying to spot me, missing by feet.

Neji nodded, his eyes upon me. My knees shaking I struggled to stand, the chakra also explained one other thing.

The way my feet would slap the water, how I could feel the rough bark, how the wind moved my hair. Chakra was part of the natural world, so of course the natural world affects it as well.

But if I was dead why would I still have chakra? How could I still be here, why did I have someone else's chakra inside me?

Naruto's whisper barely made it to my ears but I still caught it. "The purple…the purple light when…" suddenly he ran, sprinting off the branches towards the village.

The purple light? What was he talking about?

I forced my dead limbs to move, to jump to the next branch, to follow the blonde. As I speed away I never did catch the words passing from the lazy nin to the white eyed shinobi.

"What do you think is going to happen?"

"Simple….. he'll tell him the truth."

"Somehow… I don't think that's a good idea."

* * *

A/N_ Sorry for the short CRAPPY chapter!! It gets better I promise!! __**Review please!!!**__it makes me write faster!_


	4. Slowly the cloth unravels

_This chapter is dedicated to __**silent reader **__and __**Kirimori**__ for reviewing! Thanks so much! Love you!...in a non creepy sense._

* * *

Last chapter in A dark swift truth

_Naruto's whisper barely made it to my ears but I still caught it. "The purple…the purple light when…" suddenly he ran, sprinting off the branches towards the village._

_The purple light? What was he talking about?_

_I forced my dead limbs to move, to jump to the next branch, to follow the blonde. As I speed away I never did catch the words passing from the lazy nin to the white eyed shinobi._

"_What do you think is going to happen?"_

"_Simple….. he'll tell him the truth."_

"_Somehow… I don't think that's a good idea."_

* * *

I sped along jumping from branch to branch, sucking in as much air as possible. I felt so weak; I just want to stop, to rest.

My mind started digesting what was going on around me. All of this just happened in one day, so quickly. Apparently I'm dead, I'm somehow random mixed chakra of someone else and myself, and I can walk and talk but no one but Naruto and Neji's byakugan can see me, Naruto has changed, and there's some random purple light involved with all of this, oh, and my cave.

I glanced up noticing that we were nearing the village again. Naruto flew through the gates, the sentries noticing him but taking no action. He sped across the roof tops me trying to catch up.

He was heading right for the forest. Naruto quickly rushed into it, back to jumping from branch to branch.

"DAMNIT dobe! Tell me what's going on!!" I yelled, trying to make him stop, to answer me. I wanted answer and I wanted them now. I can't wait any longer, I need to know.

He jumped to a lower branch then disappeared. My eyes snapped open wide searching for the orange-clad shinobi. I stopped on a branch my head whipping from side to side looking for a spot of orange. I still was breathing hard, my knees shaking from supporting my body.

Wait, I recognized this place, this was where…my cave was. I had forgotten it was so near the walls. I looked around for the telltale berry bush that marked the entrance.

Ah, there it is. I quickly slipped in, the sun disappearing behind a cloud. The water was a murky black, the rough walls blackened like charcoal, all the light was gone from this place. I bite my lip suppressing a shiver.

I walked forward, shaking still upon the water. I spotted Naruto finally; his normally bright orange clothes were now just a dark shadow of the past exuberance. He was staring up at the hole in the top of the cave, looking at the darkened clouds.

"Hey Sasuke. Why were in this cave this morning anyway?" Naruto said his voice hushed as the water lazily lapped the rough rock.

The question caught me off guard. I stopped moving staring at the blonde. I answered slowly, and for the first time in many years I felt… unsure.

"I don't…I don't know."

Why was I in the cave anyway? I tried to remember back and realized I couldn't. I just rembered swimming, diving in and out of the water enjoying the serenity, watching the blues of the water clash with each other and just floating.

The last thing I remember was …talking to Kakashi. About …something, I'm not sure. How could this have evaded my mind? One second I'm talking and the next I'm swimming.

I stared down at the black water, realizing that I had stopped panting. Slowly I was regaining my strength.

I then looked up, remembering why I was here. To get answers, I want answers, not more riddles.

"Naruto" I started just to get cut off by the dobe.

"You were going to leave." He said interrupting me.

Somehow, this Naruto scared me even more than the weak one. This was calm, serious, and too straight-forward.

"You were going to leave us all, just for the stupid snake."

Snake? Did he mean Orochimaru?

"Why would I leave for Orochimaru? I hate him." I retorted back my mood calming down with his presence though the questions were still rocketing throughout my mind.

"For power. That's it. Just power."

"Why would I need power? I have enough." I sighed. "What are you talking about?"

Suddenly then, he broke. Shivers racked his frame and slowly he turned tortured, pleading eyes toward me.

"Really? Because that's not what I heard when you brought me here. Telling me it was some new training spot." As he spoke his voice broke in different places, tears starting to gather in his eyes.

Naruto put a hand to his head, covering his eyes as he screamed out. The truth, a part of it, a betrayal that was my own fault.

"YOU BROUGHT ME HERE TO FUCKING KILL ME FOR THAT STUPID POWER! JUST TO GET THAT GODDAMN MANGEKYOU SHARINGAN! YOU WANTED TO FUCKING KILL ME JUST TO KILL YOUR BROTHER! 'Simply kill your best friend.' That's how you put it. So simple, like it was just an every day thing. Like it didn't mean anything at all! Isn't that how you feel? 'Oh well, its just Naruto, he doesn't mean anything' right? Right?!" he let out a choking laugh, his sobs quiet. "'Just let me kill you and I'll be on my way, dobe.' Just like that."

He let out another laugh and whispered "Just like that. Just. Like. That._"  
_

* * *

_Sorry for the short chapter. The next is the last! _

_Review and tell me if you like it! The REAL REAL truth is coming up! Sorry Naruto is so OOC._

_LUV The life of a teenage racoon. _


	5. Owari

_This chapter is dedicated to __**Kirimori, Kisho Myst, naru-girl, roseearered, **__and __**silent reader,**__ THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING! It makes my day! And thanks to all who reviewed my one-shot!_

* * *

Last chapter in A dark swift truth: 

"_YOU BROUGHT ME HERE TO FUCKING KILL ME FOR THAT STUPID POWER! JUST TO GET THAT GODDAMN MANGEKYOU SHARINGAN! YOU WANTED TO FUCKING KILL ME JUST TO KILL YOUR BROTHER! 'Simply kill your best friend.' That's how you put it. So simple, like it was just an every day thing. Like it didn't mean anything at all! Isn't that how you feel? 'Oh well, its just Naruto, he doesn't mean anything' right? Right?!" he let out a choking laugh, his sobs quiet. "'Just let me kill you and I'll be on my way, dobe.' Just like that."  
_

_He let out another laugh and whispered "Just like that. Just. Like. That."_

* * *

I just… stared. Stared at Naruto who was just sobbing gently, the air held such a state of surprise. But..but I remember now. Everything….it was my plan. 

(Flashback)

_I plopped down upon the bed, silently staring at the ceiling thinking. This is what I have to do. I'm going to get him. Kill him for what he did. _

_The wind had rattled the windows causing me to glance over at them. The dark clouds hid the full moon and the darkness of the night seemed to be creeping in filling the spaces and eating every light it found. _

_I slowly turned my head toward the small black clock hanging on my wall._

_It was time._

_I smirked, standing up and once again looked out the window. Something bright caught my eye and I looked down to see the picture of Team 7. _

_Heh, I remember this. ..but, I don't need it anymore. My hand reached out and pushed the photograph down, sealing my fate for good._

_I was getting out of here._

_Why not leave a little present for those in the village?_

_I've seen the glares, the hate filled glances, I know the villagers hate Naruto. It was simple to see really. _

_So why not leave them a little present?_

_I do consider him my best friend. Well he has to be right? No one else stands by me. People look up to me, adore me, and obsess over me, but not him. He has a kind of jealousy of me, even though most do its something different. A jealousy but somehow he still likes me enough to ask to spar and to somehow bring out a bit of emotion dedicated only to him. _

_Anger. _

_Anger because of how he acts. So immature, like he can do anything. He knows nothing about pain; he's never realized that he had the most of everything by having nothing. Naruto has no bonds that can hurt him; he has no one that _could_ hurt him. I consider him lucky. But he doesn't get it, nope; he doesn't get it at all. He actually _tries_ to make friends, to make bonds. He doesn't get that it will only hurt him in the end. Because it will, it always does._

_Jealousy._

_Jealousy, because he has no bonds, and he is getting stronger because of it. I saw that Rasengan, I know what it can do. He is getting stronger because he doesn't need to help others. But that stupid boy doesn't get it. Why does he act the way he does? I know he's not happy. I know it. So why bother? What good comes from being happy? I suppose he heard somewhere that smiles make people happy. Not from people that you hate, hated peoples smiles mean nothing, if anything it gets people more angry._

_Well I was about to fix this. _

_First things first. Time to go ask the dobe if he wanted to train._

_I grabbed the blue-black backpack from the floor and made my way to the door. As I opened it the night accepted me into its protecting darkness as I walked. The cold night air didn't affect me too much. I had not put any heat on in my apartment nor did I need too. It wasn't too cold out._

_I walked down the abandoned streets of Konoha for, with a smirk, the last time. I knew where the dobe lived; I had been there a few times._

_I walked up to the dingy apartment complex and silently entered through the door making my way to his apartment. _

_I tested the doorknob and found it to be unlocked. Typical._

_I strode in and closed the door behind me with a small 'tonk'. I looked around the small place and made my way to his bedroom. As I entered I saw a small lump in the blankets._

_Ah, there he is._

_I walked up to him and yanked the blankets off to see the blonde curled up. I shook his shoulder and watched as he meagerly groaned but opened his eyes nonetheless. _

"_Teme?! What the hell are you doing here?" Naruto asked, shooting up, blue eyes now wide open and staring._

"_Come on blondie. I found some place we can train."_

_He looked at me bewildered. "Train? What the hell are you talking about?! It's four in the FUCKING morning!"_

"_Tch, dobe. Ever heard of night time training? You honestly can't expect every attack is going to be in sunlight."_

_Naruto looked down and appeared to be thinking. Appeared being the key word. I doubt he could ever _really_ think. _

"_Fine! Give me five minutes."_

_Then he stared as I continued to stand there._

"_Well? Get out! I have to change!" He yelled, god, how can he be so loud at four in the morning? I walked out of the bedroom and leaned against the wall looking out the window at the dark sky._

_A few minutes later he walked out confidently and out the door while stating loudly "Well come on teme I don't have all night!" _

_I 'hn'ed and followed him out. Naruto was waiting for me outside as I walked forward, him following behind._

"_So teme, where the hell are we going anyway?"_

"_Someplace where we won't wake people up."_

_No… someplace where people won't hear your screams._

"_Oh." Then he fell silent for a little while, looking around. _

"_Come on, we have to go into the forest." At that I jumped up into a tree and began sprinting from branch to branch. _

"_Oi, TEME!" I ignored his cries as I hurried through the forest, heading for my cave. It was far enough away and who cares if the dobe sees it? It's not like he's ever going to remember it after all. _

_After a while he catches up, striding at my side. I can't help but smirk at his expression. He looks scared, and keeps whipping his head around if he hears the slightest noise. I can tell that he is slowly edging near me. I give him a sharp push and watch as he goes tumbling, losing his footing. Naruto grabs a branch and swings himself back up. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT TEME?!" _

_Hm, normally he would have just fallen. It seems he really is getting stronger._

"_You were practically hugging me."_

"_I WAS NOT! YOUR JUST LYING BASTARD!" He yells out._

_Of course, back to the immaturity._

_We travel in thankful silence for a while before I jump down off the rough branches of the tree._

"_Oi, what are you doing?" Naruto calls from the treetops._

"_We're here."_

_At that he jumps down next to me, his eyes wide obviously scared out of his mind being in a dark forest at night._

"_Heh, scared dobe?"_

"_NO I'M NOT!" he quickly retorts back._

_We entered the cave and I quickly walked upon the water to the middle of the cave and stared up at the opening in the top. He remained by the entrance and looked around._

"_Oi, dobe get over here."_

_At that he walked quickly over to me and was about to open his mouth to say something before I quickly held up a hand silencing him._

_I glided over, covering the exit as he looked at me in confusion. _

"_Naruto, I want power."_

"_Why the hell are you telling me?" He spoke back surprisingly calm._

"_I know a way I can get it….and you can help._

_He tilted his head to one side with confusion and an obviously growing suspicion._

"_I can get the mangekyou sharingan….all you have to do…is kill your best friend."_

_I watched with borderline interest as his eyes widened and body stiffened._

"_W-what are you talking about?" Naruto asked, though he and I clearly knew the answer._

"_I'm going to kill you dobe."_

_The simple words seemed to crush the blonde. I watched with satisfaction as his eyes widened and stared at me with horror_

_Before he knew I had dashed forward and punched him, he landed on his back with an 'oof!' and quickly jumped up prepared for my onslaught of attacks._

_I vaguely realized that my sharingan had activated, but it that fact soon made itself clear in my mind as I saw Naruto's movements seconds before he actually completed them._

_This was perfect, with these eyes I don't have to use the curse seal. I can save chakra and can beat the dobe just like this._

_(End flashback)_

I remember it…the battle. How we fought for such a long time. When I used my chidori and the dobe finally figured out that I was completely and utterly serious about killing him. How some strange force made itself known in Naruto, how he got stronger. And then… how the curse seal broke and for the first time I experienced the power of the second stage.

(_Begin flashback)_

_We were glaring at one other, gasping for breath as we both were in strange states. Me in my second stage and him…I don't know. It was strange, red chakra was surrounding him, a single tale like chakra swinging behind him. Naruto's arm swung uselessly at his side, blood slowly dripping from it._

_We both realized it was time._

_The final attack._

_I smirked, time to die dobe._

_My chakra slowly compressed itself into a static ball in my hand. I realized that Naruto was doing the same thing, but blue, the Rasengan. The chidori was ready._

_And we both attacked, jumping across the black water as the bright moon stared down indifferently and the black sky surrounding it giving us a dark blanket._

_The hole in the top leaked, letting in the moonlight as we both met at the center. The moonlight shown as suddenly the power of the attacks formed together._

_A purple light enclosed us both, a silent peace that we could not break. Everything seemed to be in slow motion as our chakra's collided and combined._

_And then…_

_(End flashback)_

"Naruto…I"

"Sasuke" he sobbed, knowing, I know he knows, that I remembered, "Goddamnit Sasuke why? Why did you go and do that? Yelling about bonds and how you were going to enjoy my screams? Why would you want to kill me?"

"I.." I began…but couldn't finish. What was there to say? That I was sorry? I know what I did and how it made sense…but now…I realized what I had done, pushed the village into darkness and despair, to cause Naruto to hallucinate and Tsunade to worry, to make the others worry and more grief, to make Sakura hate and ruin everything. Then why? Why did it still make perfect sense? That I wished I had another chance, to kill him again. God, what was wrong with me? How could I think that? Was that all I wanted? Power? Power to kill Itachi, power to free myself from that bond…from all bonds. What am I thinking? God…god…what's wrong with me.

"I…I know I shouldn't be, but god, god, I'm so sorry Sasuke." Naruto was now crouched on the water holding his head as he spoke silently, whispers loud enough for all to hear and yet silent enough for people to strain to even catch a word. He was still sobbing gently as he words pierced the respective silent night.

"I'm so sorry I killed you."

_--Owari--  
_

* * *

_Ok that was it! Did you guys like it? I might make a sequel I dunno. Give me some ideas people!! Review or message me if you have any._

_Oh and __**silent reader**__ I need to say something to you…here it is_

_**Silent reader:**__ I love having cliffhangers! Its so much fun watching people earning for the next chapter ..heh heh…sorry if people don't like them too much. Yes I must tease people with cliffhangers! And there you have it! How Sasuke died, hm, kinda depressing isn't it? Damn Sasuke has really gotta stop making things seem like he's so important. There's the whole purple chakra thing. It was when Naruto and Sasuke attacked each other. OK VERY IMPORTANT I TELL YOU THIS. The other 'evil Sasuke's' were hallucinations. Naruto was really depressed about killing his best friend that it happened. I mean, when people kill random others in war or whatever they always feel guilty and have terrible dreams with them screaming about how they killed them and whatnot. But this was his best friend, its different, its worse. Hence the hallucinations. It seemed like something that would happen. Thanks for all the reviews they make me so happy!!_

_Oh my fucking god, tomorrow is my first day of high school HOLY CRAP I'M FREAKING OUT! I'm only fourteen people! I'm too young to die! (runs out of the room screaming for life) SAVE MEEEE!_

_I've noticed…Sasuke doesn't talk a lot in this fic…well maybe he does…OMG DID I MAKE THEM ALL TOO OOC?!...oh jesus._

_Oh one thing I REALLY want to add._

_Naruto: Honestly Naruto get it together! Its only one thing right? _

_Sasuke: ….talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity dobe._

_Naruto: Really? What's the second sign?_

_Sasuke: Talking to dead people._

_Naruto:……I talk to you right? OH MY GOD I'M GOING INSANE!_

_ **To every who reviewed and everyone who will review for this chapter, THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH! You make my day anyday and they make me so happy! Thanks guys for sticking with me through this! It's my first finished fic!  
**_


	6. Epilogue

_I know I said that was the end, __**OWARI MEANS END PEOPLE!**__ But I decided to add this because some people didn't get that that was the end._

Epilogue

_Journal entry #4_

_-We do not know how this is possible. How this boy is able to remain here even when he is really dead. A few of the elders who still have the mystical power can see him. We wish to look upon that ancient art and find its secret, the art of it. This boy is the key. He will help us unlock the secret of 'chakra'. Apparently he is actually from that time period and has somehow stayed alive throughout the ages to come to here where one of the elders showed him to us. They talk about this ancient art as if it was real. Of course we did not believe them back then. We have contained the boy and now we are slowly figuring out what he is. It seems to the elders that this boy consists of normal chakra and someone else's. The elders have told us that it is possible to keep a tie to his chakra here. Somehow the boy and the other he was with got their chakra's mended and molded together to create one. At first it seemed as if the boy's chakra was keeping the other alive. It seemed then that the since the chakra was mended together the boy's chakra and memories were not allowed to leave this world. His soul though in fact did. We have quickly ruled out this hypothesis because it is not possible that the other boy is still alive. We are still trying to figure this out. So far no other ideas have come up. It is obvious that some of the doctors pity the boy. To see all his friends grow old and die while he remained forever, to see the world go to crumbles, to see weapons grow and wars start. We also wish to talk to this boy. To know what he has seen. But it seems that the elder's techniques can only see the boy's chakra, nothing else. We know he is a child, he is small and male chakra is different than a female the elders say. We will experiment today with different chemicals and fire to see if anything changes._

_June 2 2009_

_End or Owari_

_OK, just needed to clear that shit up. __**Silent reader**__ that was my idea all along, just so ya know, WOW, I can't believe you guessed it though! I was simply saying that naruto's chakra kept him there not the kyuubi's, but same difference._

_**PLEASE READ WHAT'S UNDER THIS. **_

_That boy was obviously Sasuke. He was found by old guys that had (hopefully you figured this out) the byakugan. They can see him but never hear him. No one can hear his plea's or his worries, none of it. He is staying alive because Naruto's chakra lives on. It is in the cave where they fought, both of their chakra got mixed there keeping Sasuke alive. THAT is why he woke up there. REMEMBER WHAT I SAID? Chakra is affected by the elements, now, that fire is going to hurt; those chemicals are going to hurt. He will never die. He will be suffering from our stupid mistakes forever. I honestly think that humans can be the smartest idiots ever. They can create these great things then drown them in waste by their own selfish desires. _

_**PLEASE READ WHAT IS ABOVE THIS.**_

_Ja, The life of a teenage racoon. Now, go review….you know you want to._


End file.
